The Beginning of the End
by SenRemo
Summary: Touko watches N leave in the end, but that can't be how it ends... right? Touko leaves on a new journey to find N while putting an end to what's left of Team Plasma. What happens when she has to find one to find the other and what does that mean for both her and N. Slight Au, mostly because this was written before BW2 was release. Mostly FerrisWheelShipping and RebelShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! I just want you to know that this is a fic I started a very long time ago and have finally found the will to finish it. This chapter was edited about a year ago and posted. Something happened when posting the second chapter so I had to repost this one. I did fix the spelling errors before reposting this again. That being said, I am currently taking a creative writing class, so the next chapter are going to be (hopefully) written much better than this one. Please enjoy the story so far and let me know if you see something that needs correcting! I hope to updated at least once a week if not more. Thanks!**

"N! Wait! Don't jum-.." White screamed, but it was too late. He had jumped through the hole and landed on the legendary Zekrom. She sank to the ground. All she was able to do then was cry. One thought repeated in her head over and over. "I'm never going to see him again, he is gone forever" she mumbled. She sobbed and cried until the sound of footsteps running up the stairs could be heard. Cheren and Alder appeared next to her as she dried her face. "N is gone and Ghetsis got away. Ghetsis couldn't have gotten far. You send someone on the look for him as soon as possible. N left on Zekrom, the only one that could catch him now is Reshiram, but he's too weak at the moment." White choked out trying not to cry again.

"Good job, kid. I'll get the elite four looking for Ghetsis. Good luck to both of you."Alder replied as he left to find the elite four.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Cheren asked. "The world is safe and you're free to do as you please."

White sat quietly for a moment before answering, mulling over her various options. "I'm going to start another adventure. I want, no I need to find someone. I'm the only one who can." She replied, determination lacing every word. "What's your next step?"

Cheren nodded in understanding, giving White a knowing look. "N can't be left alone in this world. He's too dangerous. He needs someone to help him. As for me, I think I'm going to take some time to train. Lenora offered to show me how to become a gym leader. I just might take her up on that offer." Cheren put his hand on Whites shoulder before leaving. "I'll see you around. Don't stay here to long, White. Reliving painful memories won't help any."

White stood up from her place on the floor and wandered the castle, hoping to find a clue as to where N would have gone. With none to be found, the hurt girl called for Reshiram. "Do you think you can fly me home to Nevema?" The vast white pokemon nodded before bowing, allowing access to his back. "Thank you."

On the back of Reshiram the trip was over in a few White landed it was well past midnight, so he quietly entered her home and up the stairs to her room. The TV in the room was on, lighting the dark area softly. White ignored it and traveled across the room to grab a pair of pajamas before crawling into her bed. She simply sat there looking out the window until exhaustion took over.

 _White was surrounded by a dozen men in white lab coats. No one seemed to notice her since they were to busy with their work to be bothered. The girl wandered closer to them to see what they were doing. N was laying on a hospital operating table covered in wires and tubes. The papers showed that they were researching the brain._

 _The scene changed and White was standing in front of Zekrom, his red eyes piercing her soul. White heard a voice emerge from the beast, despite not having opened his mouth. "Hero of Truth, I ask of you a favor. Please help save my master. He is in grave danger and only you have the power to help him. I will not force you to help, nor will I be able to come here again, but I hope and trust that you'll help him. Time is of the essence."_

White jolted up, the request of the deep black pokemon replaying in her head. She looked around the room, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She stood up to open the window, hoping it would help to calm her down and provide the air that she was in desperate need of. After a while the girl decided on a bath as a last effort towards any chance of sleep that her body lacked.

White let out a sigh as she lowered herself into the warm water. It felt good to relax, even if just for a moment. Slowly the dream drifted back towards the front of her memory. Everything that had happened sank in completely. N was gone and she had no clue as to where he was. She had hoped he was going to be safe until she was able to find him, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. If her dream was real and that actually was Zekrom contacting her that is. Either way, White wasn't going to take it lightly.

She stayed a little while longer in the warm water until she felt that her mind was somewhat at piece. Eventually she ventured back to her room, this time turning off the TV before crawling into bed. Not trusting her own mind to let her sleep peacefully, she sent out Stoutland, her trusty companion and protector. The big hearted pokemon understood and curled up besides his beloved trainer. Soon the silence of the room was filled with the soft sounds of sleep.

Morning greeted White in the form of a massive headache and a hungry pokemon. She quickly called out the rest of her team and feed them. Reshiram was somewhere on route 1 since he was too big to go inside and the general public would freak out if they saw him in the front yard. Hopefully he was fully rested, White was going to need him today.

White changed into her usual attire and went downstairs to finally see her mother. Sitting downstairs as usual was her mother, but this time she wasn't alone. A man in a long tan trench coat and a detective's hat was chatting happily with her. White's mother looked up to see her daughter entering the room. "Good morning, White. I didn't know you were home."

"Morning. I got back in early this morning while you were asleep. Who is this?" She replied to her mother, confusion heavy in her tone.

"Oh, yes. White this is Looker. He's a detective from the Sinnoh region. He would like to speak with you. You two can talk while I make you some breakfast. Any requests?"

"No thank you, Momma." White smiled at her mother before turning her attention towards the detective. "It's nice to meet you, Looker. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, it's nice to meet this region's champion. Congratulations by the way. What I need from you is to simply listen. The organization you got involved with is called Team Plasma. They're the people responsible for hundreds of Pokemon kidnappings and the destruction of Champion Alder's Battle Chamber, along with several other crimes. The team was disbanded after you defeated their leader Ghetsis. Although, I guess you already knew that." Looker paused for a moment, as if trying to think of the words to say. "I need your help finding the rest of the organization that got away. They call themselves the 'Seven Sages'. There is also the subject of Ghetsis' son, N. We currently do not know his location and would like your help finding him. So how about it, are you in?"

White sat back after hearing his request. If she agreed, it would be the first big step towards finding N. On the other hand what did they plan to do to him after the found him. Granted N was technically guilty of those crimes, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. What she needed to do was create a bargin. N's freedom for her help. No, he needed at least a punishment so the public could move on or he'd never be accepted."I'll help you on one condition." White stated confidently.

"What's the condition."

"I want N placed in my care after we find him. That understand that he is a wanted criminal, but I can assure you that he wasn't aware of the truth behind the crimes he committed. I will hold him accountable for his actions and if it is needed he may be held in jail for the first few days of his discovery, however no more than a week. I do believe my terms are fair."

"I see." Looker mumbled to himself. "Well, I am the only one heading this case. You have my word and I will even put it in writing with my signature. So will you help me?"

"I will do everything in my power." White agreed.

"Great!" Looker clapped his hands and reached his note pad. He began writing frantically before handing it over to White to read."Read over this and tell me if there are any problems with the agreement. Once you're done, sign and date it."

White did as he said, handing him back the paper so he could do the same. Afterwards the young girl went upstairs to her computer to make a copy. One for her and one for him incase the original got lost. She folded up the paper and secured it in her bag before going back downstairs. Looker was standing in front of the main door. "I will let you handle the situation from here. If you find any of them or need anything, just call on the Xtransceiver. I will rush over to your location as quickly as possible. Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you both. Good-Bye!" Looker said before leaving.

White and her mother waved as Looker closed the door behind him, her mother having just finished cooking. "What was that about dear?"

"Not too much. He actually just helped me. I'm leaving on another journey tonight, Mom. You may not see me very often, but I will try to call every so often."

"What's the journey this time?" Her mother asked concerned. "You just got back from the last one."

"It seems I'm not completely done with the last one. There's still some loose ends to tie up."

"Well then just be safe, okay?" White's mother smiled.

"I'll try my best." White smiled back. "I've got six amazing pokemon with me, something tells me I'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just wanted to put a quick note here for the people that are reading this. I'm trying to finish this story within the month. Most of the chapters are already done, I just have to edit them. I finally found the drive to keep writing and working on this fic. Thank you Creative Writing class. Please enjoy the new chapter and I apologize if there are any major spelling or grammar errors. I don't have a beta and I usually write late a night. Thank you!**

 ***Something glitchy happened that deleted the first chapter for moment. It should be fixed. Please let me know if it's not.***

Many things had to be done before White could leave. First, she had to replenish her stock, having used most of it trying to defeat the elite four and then N. This meant flying to different towns trying to find all of the supplies that she either wanted or needed like potions, revives, a new pair of shoes, and a new sleeping made a point to look into buying a utility knife, for cooking and the off chance she couldn't use her pokemon. She had to patch and wash all of her clothes. Fighting against an evil organization and traveling the continent meant that sometimes your clothes were going to get ruined. Before all else though she had to make sure that her team was rested and ready to go when it was time to leave.

White's mother helped out where she could. Most of her help was put towards mending clothes, something her daughter was never all that good at, and making some easy lunches she could take with young girl stayed long enough to have one last meal with her mom and take in the home she knew she'd miss. The main thing she was going to miss was her mom's home cooked meals. The smell of roasting chicken and sauteed vegetables escaping from the kitchen to the rest of the house to tease the stomach into growling. She was going to miss the warmth home provided and the soft voice of her mother telling her everything was going to be okay. The world was exciting, but it was cold and dangerous.

The two talked about happy things while they ate, but there was a sadness in both voices. White knew what awaited before her wouldn't be easy and her mom was sad to see her go again. Despite that they both smiled. White stood in the doorway with her back pack on. "I'll stop by whenever I have a chance and I'll make sure to call every so often. " White reassured her mom. "Reshiram is waiting for me in the forest. I love you."

"I love you too, White. Be careful and take care of yourself." Her mother replied. They pulled each other into a hug, her mother kissing her softly on the top of her head. Her mom's eyes glimmered with tears threatening to break free.

"Mom don't cry. You don't have to worry about me, I'm tough. Remember I took on an evil association, captured one of the legendary pokemon, won against the evil leader, and now I'm working for a detective. I haven't died yet." Her mother laughed airily. " I know dear and it's the exact reason I worry. Oh, I almost forgot. Professor Juniper wanted to see you before you left. She has a gift for you."

"I'll go over there real quick and she what she wants." White smiled. "Bye, Mom." She stepped outside, flinching at the sudden light. Her mother wished her good luck and closed the door. White glanced around the town she grew up in. So much had changed in the time she was gone. The laughter of the town's children had long since turned to silence and the wind wasn't blowing. Pokemon couldn't be seen flying overhead. The homes and buildings lost their brightness, the colors having faded. The excitement and character she used to love was no longer alive.

Maybe the town hadn't changed, maybe it was her. Afterall, traveling the world did expose her to all sorts of new and exciting things. She had a new perspective on life than she did when her journey began. White made the short trip across town to the Professor's laboratory. Waiting inside was the Professor, Cheren, and Bianca. The two girls greeted her with a smile. Cheren nodded, a small smile was breaking through his stoic attitude. Bianca ran towards White taking her hands in hers. "Oh! There you are, White! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Where have you been?" Bianca asked in one breath.

"Slow down Bianca, one question at a time." White chided her best friend. She gave the girl a quick hug and twirled to show her that she was in fact uninjured. "I've stayed at my mom's house last night and spent most of the day getting ready for my next journey. I'm fine physically, although mentally I could sleep for a hundred years." Bianca nodded and pulled her towards the other two people in the room.

Professor Juniper stepped away from her computer towards the two girls. Cheren stopped fiddling with his Xtransceiver and moved to stand next to them. Between them and the professor was a table with pieces of machinery littered on it. There were three pieces that looked like hardware chips. Professor Juniper nodded towards White. "White, it's good to see you again. Congratulations on becoming Champion. I hope your journey was a good one." Her hand was held out as if waiting for the answer to be put in her hand.

White understood what the Professor meant and placed her Pokedex in the outstretched hand. "Thank you, Professor. I learned a lot while I was away, so thank you again for giving me the opportunity to go." The professor was quiet for a moment. She picked up one of the chips and opened the back of the PokeDex. "I'm glad to hear it. We always hope that the people we give Pokemon to will go out and do great things. I'm happy to say that all three of you have made me proud. Bianca having caught most of the pokemon currently in the list. Cheren trained a mighty team and is now in the process to becoming a gym leader. You've gone and defeated team Plasma, became Champion, and now I hear that you've agreed to help Looker arrest the remaining members."

Bianca and Cheren turned their heads towards White quickly, both of them staring blankly at her. White scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and answered their unasked question. "You heard right. I met with him this morning and we made a deal that works for both of us. I'll give you two the details later, I promise. Now Professor, what is that you put into my PokeDex?" Cheren nodded satisfied and Bianca pouted. All three knew they had a lot to talk about anyway. Professor Juniper cleared her throat quickly. "Well, I have something I want to give you three. At the beginning of our journey, I gave you all a PokeDex for this region. By this point you've caught or at least discovered most of the pokemon unique to this continent. This is an installment for your PokeDex. This installment allows you to see all the Pokemon in existence. Pokemon that exists outside of the Unova Region. My new favor for the three of you is to help me collect data on all Pokemon".

Cheren nodded, putting his Pokedex back into his bag. "How many Pokemon are there now? Or is that one of things we need to figure out? What's in it for us this time around? I need more information before I agree." Bianca on the other hand just happily took her Pokedex back from the Professor and looked at the list details. Catching and discovering new pokemon was fun to her, so she didn't need much more. The professor sighed. Leave it to Cheren to think of everything. "This new software also acts as a passport to other regions. That's the perk. Currently there are 649 pokemon worldwide, but many are still undiscovered. In Unova there are 156, leaving 493 scattered around the world. Some of those can be found here if you look hard enough. You can ask me any other questions as your heart desires later. For now, do all of you agree?" Professor Juniper looked at each of them as they gave her a thumbs up. The three of them said their goodbyes to the Professor and left her to her studies. Outside both Cheren and Bianca stared at White expectantly. Cheren looked the most concerned. The lines in his forehead giving away the fact that something was bothering him. Bianca looked on curiously. "Before you guys can ask, I'm leaving today on another journey. I agreed to help Looker find the other sages that worked under Ghetsis." White paused for a moment. A sense of sadness and heartbreak washed over her like waves crashing onto the ocean shore. "He agreed that if I could find N he'd leave him in my care. N would only spend a week tops in jail. I get to determine the punishment otherwise and figure out the best course of action for him." White moved her gaze to the ground. "If he's still alive by the time I find him that is." She felt a hand drop softly to her shoulder. Bianca lifted her face with the opposite hand forcing her to make eye contact.

Bianca smiled caringly at her best friend. "I'm sure he's fine. It's only been one day right. You'll find him soon I know it." Bianca hugged her quickly before standing straight again next to Cheren who shifted uncomfortably. "If you need anything from me call. I'll come right away. Be safe, White. I'll meet up with you soon okay!" She exclaimed happily. She glanced one last time at Cheren and winked at him knowingly.

He glared at her as she walked away. A small sigh escaped his mouth as he made turned his attention back towards White. Something about his demeanor was off. His usual logical and strict personality was still there, but it was hidden underneath a veil of hopelessness and sadness. "Cheren, what's bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything." White spoke softly as if he was going to fall apart at any moment. Cheren nervously chuckled quietly to himself. His eyes went straight to the ground. "I wish Bianca would mind her own business." His eyes slowly came back up to meet her. They reflected the sadness he felt, but also a glimmer of hope. "It's you. You're what's bothering me." White began to interrupt him when he put a hand up to silence her. "Before you say anything, it's nothing you did or even had control over. When we started this journey none of us had any idea this is how it would turn out. None of us knew that B and I would help you save the world or that it was even in trouble in the first place. Neither of us knew that I'd fall in love with you along the way. I myself didn't know until it was too late." Cheren paused. The air between them fell silent and awkward. His eyes once again went back to the ground. "You love him, don't you? Bianca means well by encouraging me, but she wasn't there when it happened. When he left. She didn't see your reaction or the moment I knew your heart broke. That's why you agreed to help Looker. Isn't it?" Both of them stood there quietly as he waited for a response. White was still trying to process all of what he said.

White fought back the tears in her own eyes. She could only imagine how he felt. Finally being able to tell someone your feelings and already knowing the answer. It must feel like trying to uphill on a slippery slope. "Cheren, I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier, but you're right. Like you, I fell in love without even knowing it. I realized it earlier, but not fully until yesterday. Cheren, please look at me. What can I do to help you?" Cheren looked up at her once again. Sorrow having completely taken over the little bit of hope that once glimmered. He smiled sadly at her, but he straightened his spine again and pulled his shoulders back. "Find him. Find him and be happy. That's what you can do for me. I just need a little bit of time to figure out some things, but know that if you need me call me and I'll be there. For now, if you'll excuse me. I must go see Lenora." No more words were said between the two. There was a silent understanding that in the near future everything would be alright. Maybe not what it used to be, but something better and stronger.

White sighed to herself. Life wasn't as simple as it used to be. In what felt like a very short period of time everything she thought she knew changed. Her friends had become better people, her pokemon were stronger, her hometown lost it's spark. and what she thought she wanted changed. For the second time she was heading out on a journey with a new outlook on life and a new goal. White sighed once more and set towards the forest where she knew Reshiram awaited.


End file.
